1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical connection body has been proposed which is configured such that a carrier is nipped and retained by a connector including a first beam having a first contact connected to one of facing electrodes and a second beam having a second contact connected to the other one of the facing electrodes (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the electrical connection body described in this Patent Document 1, a step portion is provided to the carrier, and a bent portion is formed in the connector, to thereby press the beams of the connector so that the bent portion of the connector nips and retains the step portion of the carrier. Accordingly, a simple retaining structure is provided, and it is easy to increase the number of provided connectors and reduce the pitch of the connectors.
[Prior Art Documents]
[Patent Documents]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-294384(FIG. 12)